All I Need Is You
by Rubyduby20
Summary: Sakura is living with her adoptive father and brother and suddenly she gets a letter from her real father saying he wants to meet her but her real father is a mafia boss and his enemy is Sasuke Uchiha and he's also a mafia boss! What's Sakura going to do? She's torn between Kizashi her father and Sasuke Uchiha her loved one! please read! it's good once u get in2 late chapters!
1. Chap 1:Sakura, Naruto, and Sasori!

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I really want you guys to review nicely and read because THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!

* * *

SAKURA'S POV:

I woke up to find a bunch of kids dressed in white, running around the Adoption Center bedroom. They were screaming, laughing, and playing with each other making it feel like you were trapped in a crowd of Justin Bieber fans. I lowered my head so my bangs were covering my emerald eyes.

"Get the hell out before I roast your body and chop it in to pieces you brats!" I screamed at the kids with boiling eyes and they ran out screaming in fear "ahhh! Sakura is doing it again!"

The door flew open with a loud thud and in came my brother, aka Naruto. He said to me, "Why must you scream at the kids every single day in the afternoon?"

I looked at him, soon after narrowing my eyes, "Well... The thing is they wake me up at 5:00 in the morning and it's driving me crazy!"

"You give that excuse every time," he said with anger in his voice, "And not only that it's not 5:00 in the morning it's 1:00. Clean up your room!" With that said, he walks out with the kids in suit.

I look at my room and stare in disbelief; my room was covered in the sheets the little kids had on awhile ago. He expected me to clean this huge mess? Oh hell no.

My bedroom has a brown dresser in the left corner of the room and a bed on the right corner with plain white and yellow sheets draped over it. I also have a black fan that I use in the summer and a big window in the middle of my room with black and white curtains.

"Hey Naruto I am not cleaning this mess, you clean it up!" I shouted as loud as I could. I see Naruto running down the hall towards me; he stops in front of me and says to my face, "I'm already cleaning the kids and making them clean what they cut up so you gotta do it," he says with his index finger stuck up in the air.

I point to him making him drop his finger and say, "I'll tell the kids how to clean it up and you clean my room because even if you try to tell me to clean it I won't until I'm in Chinese ramen paradise."

He sighs and says, "You win but make sure to tell them to clean it up right."

"Sure I'll tell them Naruto, you can count on me," I lied and started running towards the the kitchen, grabbed the telephone and hit speed dial on the first number I saw in the favorite number list.

"Yes how can I help you?"A nerdy voice answered the phone.

"Can I get 38 bowls of Chinese ramen? I'd like you to deliver it and my street is Halawan drive 1234. Don't forget it, bye!" I hung up on the lady and sat down on the sofa and started watching TV.

I heard a scream by Naruto and got up off the sofa and ran towards the living room and saw him with a red angry face and the little kids giggling. I wrinkled my nose at the smell in the atmosphere. I glanced at the floor and saw paper splattered everywhere on the floor but it wasn't just any paper it was my father's money and...there was a lot of it. I also saw a kid's dung smeared on the floor and I then saw a boy with scissors in his hand. I grabbed it and put it on the shelf in the room. Next, I found the kid who pooped on the floor and told him to go to the bathroom.

I gazed back at Naruto and the torn money on the floor so I told the kids to get out of the living room. When they were gone, I said, "Well, aren't you gonna clean that up?" I pointed at the mess on the floor with my finger.

He looked at me and yelled, "Why weren't you with them when they did this; did you even try to tell them how to clean it up?!"

"Well, I was hungry and thought that they knew how to clean it up themselves and I didn't know they would cut up father's money or pooped on the floor so It's not my fault at all!" I said as fast as I could.

He looked at me disbelievingly. "You think a 5 year old knows how to clean up big pieces of sheets draped all over the floor?"

"Well, I'm only 14, what will you expect me to say to them?" I said with squinted eyes. He was about to say something when the front door opened.

He glared at me and said, "I'll let you off this time only to explain to father what happened because of _you. _And clean this room it's dirty." He then walked out.

My living room has a chestnut shelf in the left corner that has a lot of learning books and coloring books on it. Beside it is a silver fan that my father uses for the kids when they're hot. A window is in the right corner of the room with indigo curtains and a lot of blankets that vary in colors from black, blue, white, and pink for the orphan kids who sleep here. The living room carpet is dark green. We have a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. One is mine and one is Naruto's.

Naruto's room has two big brown shelves in the middle of the room. He also has a white painted desk with science books on it in the left corner of the room. A chestnut dresser accompanies the right corner of the room. Lastly, he has posters of science people who are famous for some science thing they did or something like that. My dad sleeps in an apartment he rented for himself so he doesn't overcrowd the living room with what all the little kids.

The kitchen has light brown, tan, and silver tiles for the floor with grey counters and a white dishwasher installed in the right corner of the room. We also have a white and black stove in the middle of the room. The wall is a beige color and we have a glass dining table in the left corner of the room with 4 brown chairs. The kids usually eat in the living room on a red or blue mat.

My brother's name is Naruto Haruno, he's age 18 and has blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. I, Sakura Haruno, age 14 with emerald orbs and pink silky hair. My father's name is Sasori Haruno and he's age 36. He has red hair and and hazel orbs. That's my family but I know what you're thinking; we look nothing alike but we're not blood related so duh of course we look nothing alike. My father found my brother in a river drowning; he was 14 at the time, and my father found me in an ally when I was 9. I had bruises on my face and body. He found me first and then one year later he found Naruto.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked my first chapter also make sure to review nicely! Bye!


	2. Chap 2:A Letter From Father!

Hello! Please review and to keep checking if I have new chapters. This is my new story so give, awesome lovable reviews! =)

* * *

My Chinese ramen didn't come yesterday so I called to see what the hell was wrong and they said _I_ said my street name way to fast for them to understand. So here I am being scolded by Naruto and Sasori which is incredibly annoying because they keep saying the same thing over and over again.

"Don't you ever leave those kids alone because It's dangerous especially when they have to clean up a mess by _themselves_." Sasori said in that discipline voice of his, which is so annoying. "I know I know, but like I told Naruto, I'm only 14 what will you expect me to do?" I question Sasori.

Naruto says "14 is an eligible age for a girl to give orders and to know how to clean up messes that kids make, and you're also a teenager too." He looks at me like me like he's scolding a two year old.

I hear a car outside the apartment and look through the window, to see a white mini van that says "_Mail_" I run to the front door but before I go out I yell "I'm going out to check the mail, bye!" I ran out down the grey steps to the sidewalk and ran to the mail man "Can I get the mail for room number 137" I say as loudly as I can so he can hear me because theirs a lot of cars running up and down the street with loud engines.

"Okay sure, I just need to find it." The mail man says the same loud as me. He digs through his bag, then pulls out an envelope and hands it to me. "Thanks!" I exclaimed as I ran towards Sasori and Naruto waiting out the front door for me. I gave Naruto the envelope, then waited for him to tear it, he stopped before he was,then both Sasori and Naruto looked at me and soon after gave me it to open. I looked at them questioningly and Sasori said "It's for you to open." He said calmly.

"Wow I never ever thought I would ever get an envelope at this age." I said with a surprised look. I tore open the top but before I looked to see who it was from and saw K.U. It was a letter that had yellow papers in it and I looked at the papers and it read:

* * *

Dear Sakura Haruno,

I hope you don't find this letter coming out of nowhere in any way for getting it so suddenly but I really hope you do read it. Sakura you are my real daughter and I'm your real father Kizashi uzamaki. I am a Mafia Boss and that means I fight for a living and take on challenges any time. You may not believe me, but will you meet me at 4:00 PM on Saturday at polar park and please come alone. Thank you for reading this.

From Yours Truly, Kizashi

* * *

Sakura is gaping from the letter and thinking that what she read was absolutely nonsense; how come her real father abandoned her and how could he actually be a Mafia Boss or what ever he is, then suddenly send a letter to her saying he wants to meet her. No way in hell is she going to meet him now when she has Sasori and Naruto as her father and brother. She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash with an angry face on, then ran towards her room and slammed the door behind her _hard._

Naruto and Sasori looked at each other questioningly and ran to Sakura's brown bedroom door and knocked on it, "What's wrong?" Sasori asked Sakura worryingly through the door. "Nothing!" Screamed Sakura angrily at the door. They heard things being thrown around inside Sakura's room and crashing sounds. "It doesn't-" Before Naruto could finish Sasori shook his head and walked away from Sakura's bedroom door. Before Naruto walked away he yelled "You gotta clean your room up since you messed it up!"

"Shut up,shut up,shut up!" Sakura screamed angrily at the door. She looked at her room and ran to her bed, then fell flat on her face then turned upwards to look up at her white ceiling. she sighed then said "I wonder If I went would he be happy?" Sakura asked herself as she was drifting to sleep. Darkness fell over the innocent girl laying on her bed.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama we heard Kizashi sent a letter to meet up with his _son_ to ask for assistance." The orange haired man reported to the man sitting in front of him in his roller chair.

The man named Sasuke replied "I leave you to take care of that Pain." Sasuke disappeared shortly after saying.

"I hope the son isn't ugly like that _old man_." The red-head said seductively.

"He definitely won't like the ugly red-headed duckling." The blond haired man named Deidara said disgusted of the red-head beside him named Karin.

"Deidara,Karin stop arguing and go find out when they're meeting." Pain said irritated of the pair behind him.

"Yes Sir!" Both Karin and Deidara said st the same time and left quickly.

A grey haired man walked in the dark room and said "Do you like the dark?" He asked while walking to the light switch in the corner of the room, he turned it on and looked around the room looking for a bronze key. He found one on the desk in the room; Hidan walked over and picked it up and went out the door he came in out of. "I don't love it, but master does." Pain muttered.

The room has a ginormous window in the back of the room with grey curtains and black tiles for a floor,with a dark green desk in the middle of the room and a turquoise sofa against the left wall. There's another brown door that leads to a bathroom. The bathroom has light green tiles and a small light blue walled shower with a white toilet in the left corner and a white sink in the right is also a little window above the toilet with a dark green border and red curtains.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Favorite and Follow and REVIEW my new chapter! Make sure It's an awesome review! Oh, and don't worry about Sasuke I'll show him a lot in chapter 4 and 5...maybe. I will also show some SasuXsaku scenes don't worry and stay tune! BYE! =) 3


	3. Chap 3:Here I Come Kizashi!

Hello! I want you to review on my story please! I want at least 2 reviews that are awesome, I look forward to it!

* * *

Sakura woke up to hear kids talking and giggling. She got out of her bed, then ran towards her door and opened it to see boys and girls getting dressed up in what looked like uniforms. The boys' were putting on light blue long sleeve shirts with brown shorts and a beige colored hat. The girls had the same thing on except they had light pink shirts and brown skirts instead.

"Why are they getting dressed?" I asked Naruto looking at him questioningly. "Some of them are going to PRE-k because father sighed them up for it on Saturdays at 2:00." Naruto said as calmly as ever. My stomach growled and I said "And it's 2:00?" I asked Naruto looking partially surprised. "Yep, and you've been asleep the whole time." Naruto said and finally looked at me. Naruto was wearing a beige t-shirt with black jeans then white and yellow sneakers. I was wearing a black t-shirt and lavender sweat pants with red furry socks on my feet. I walked towards the closet in the hallway, then grabbed the doorknob, then opened to reveal a coat rack and grabbed my light purple coat and put it on.

"You're going to drop off the kids right, well I'm going to eat out tonight and won't be back till 9:00 pm don't ask what I'm doing or where I'm going, bye!" Sakura said and opened the front door and ran down the steps and heard yelling but, it quickly disappeared into the enveloped streets of cars' engines. I stopped running and looked around and said "Well I have 2 hours to look for Polar Park, but I can't believe I'm doing this, I don't know what brought me to this decision at all, well first I want to confirm if he really is my father or he's a liar and If he is really my father I'll beat him to a bloody pulp and then If I find he's a liar, I'll curse the bloody bastard to the deepest depths of hell."

KIZASHI'S POV:

"It's 3:24, so I'll be going to Polar Park," Kizashi said to his secretary as he headed to the black door and opened only to find his butler with a brown coat laying over his arm like a towel. "Thank you, but I don't need a jacket," Kizashi said to his butler and smiled at him. In return the butler said "Yes master, have a safe trip."

It'll be soon that I meet my daughter, finally. Mebuki, finally. I stopped at the door way and told the guard to get his men ready for any attacks that will come when he is gone, and also told the guard to lend two guards for me. The guard nodded then made his way to the 2 guards guarding the gates and gestured them towards Kizashi then, in came two guards with there weapons ready for attack. "I'll be back soon," He said with a clear reassuring voice to the maids,butlers, and guards. He then yelled "Open the gates!" and walked out of the pale white building with 2 guards in pursuit.

He saw a burg-indie limo waiting for him outside the grey gates and went to the back door of the limo then opened it, and slowly stepped in the warm limo, making not the slightest sounds of steps, crashing, or the cushion squeaking. The inside of the limo had a red carpet with black stripes over it, and a blue rug in the middle of the carpet. The front of the limo's back room was a sliding window for me whenever I need anything or anyone. The guards earlier were in the front of the limo doing who knows what to stall time, probably talking or something like that. We slowly neared the park after turning left, and I saw a huge turquoise sign saying "Welcome to Polar Park Have a Nice Walk!". I got out of the car swiftly, eager to see If my daughter was standing in the park somewhere drinking a soda or juice, leaning on a pole while doing so. I did not see a flash of pink or emerald green anywhere in the trees or on the playground equipment. I mostly saw kids bundled up in there coats playing on the equipment making sure not to go to far or get hurt and staying in they're mother's sight. I told my guards to go look in the forest for her in case my foe found the whereabouts of my daughter's and I.

The guards nodded and disappeared in the green bundle of trees. I waited all the way to 4:12 and no guards came for a long time until I heard a bush move beside me then saw a girl that had long pink hair and green eyes. She looked at me with her green eyes looking shocked to see a man that had pink hair somewhat like hers except It's darker than her own. I saw her stand up straight and saw her full body length and was pretty short compared to me. She was at least up to my chest or below my chest. She finally spoke and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you old man heh heh," She said like she was unsure of what to say. "Hello, young girl may I ask who're you?" I asked while squinting my eyes making sure she had pink hair like mine.

SAKURA'S POV:

While I was walking on the streets, I grabbed a bite and started to look for "Polar Park" hoping to find it quickly because it was 3:23 and I didn't want to go outside for nothing and then go back to get yelled at by Naruto and possibly Sasori, If he came home yet. I started running frantically like I'm a mother and my child got lost and departed from me. It was 3:46 almost 4:00 not that I expected him to leave Polar Park right at 4:00.

I ended up in a forest that looks stretched for miles and sighed thinking why I went outside to look for my damn father anyway. It was probably my stupid curiosity. I mean what was I gonna even say to him after all these years, and what would he say to me?

I also wonder what he's like. I wonder If he's the type of father who's protective over his children or he's a stupid father who doesn't even love his own child and just uses him or her for money or something like that.

I noticed that It was getting darker by the minute and started running as fast as I could. I heard screaming and laughing in the direction I wasn't going and turned around then ran in the direction I heard the kids. I saw bushes that looked like It was an end to this forest that was practically a maze.

Once I got out, I saw a middle aged man with... with... PINK HAIR! I stood up straight, tall and he looked me up and down then asked "Hello, young girl may I ask who're you?" His voice sounded through my ears like the disappearing car engines. I looked up and saw his beautiful blue colored eyes staring at me intently making sure I never left his sight. He has blue eyes and dark pink hair that was quite spiky. He wore an olive green shirt with a over coat that was pure crimson and went up to his knees. If I were to guess I'd say he's around 5,9 or 10, a little taller than Sasori. I looked at his chest and stomach and boy, did they look lean and hard. He had about a 6 pack or 8 pack and also wore brown sweat pants with a sign imprinted on it saying k,Z with black and white long sneakers that reached his knee.

I gaped because he looked so damn rich with all the flashing colors he was wearing and pretty good looking accept the hair. I mean It's so out of style, spiky in the back. It kinda looks like a porcupine's back. I laughed out loud thinking a pink porcupine existed. "What's your name?" The old man asked again so suddenly It made me jump in shock at his question. "Why should I tell you?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Well I have a right to know because you jumped out of a bush so suddenly It scared me, so to repay me for scaring me, I'd like to know your name, understand?" The old man said while giving a goofy smile afterwards.

I looked at the ground and said "Fine, My name is Sakura Haruno, age 14, born April 23rd,1999, I don't go to school and I love Chinese ramen, my height is 5,0 and I weigh 109 pounds, don't forget It because I'm not saying It again," My face was scrunched so much I probably had at least 50 wrinkles on my face. I wondered why I told him my name, age, height, weight and what I like, but all I know something inside me told me to tell him about myself and my life. Call me stupid or an idiot but I trust my instincts more than what I think.

"Good job, now I'll tell you about myself now, My age is 39, my height is 6,7, my weight is 212, I was born March 4th,1975 and my name is Kizashi Uzumaki nice to meet you my precious daughter." He winked at me and started for a burg-indie limo that was probably his. I stared at his back for awhile then realized he did kinda look like me other then his cerulean eyes. I ran up to him and saw him with what looked like a wakie-talkie and stuffed It In his pocket after he was done using it and said "Shall we go?" He looked at me questionably for my approval of the trip we were going to take.

I slowly nodded unsure If the old man was my real father or not because he has dark pink hair and not a lot of people have pink hair. It's rare where I live. He went in first and patted a seat beside him for me to sit at. I quickly got in, eager to know what he was going to tell me. He said "You may go," to the driver up front. She nodded, started the car and left Polar Park. I slowly looked back and saw Polar Park disappearing in the green tender leaves of the trees that stood over the sidewalk and road.

My father looked at me, pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and nudged me to get my attention. I quickly looked at him then the white small paper he had in his tan hand, though the paper was turned towards him, so I couldn't see what was on It. He handed me the paper and I looked at It. I slowly tried to process in my brain at what I saw. there, on the picture in front of me, I saw a woman with a baby in her small pale hands smiling. There was this warm feeling in my chest and my heart kept thumping non stop. I looked at him pleadingly and said "This is my mother Isn't It," I said at a slow pace making sure he heard me and understood every bit of emotion In my voice.

He nodded slowly understanding everything I was feeling. I stared at him for a minute or 2 then he finally spoke "She was a high school student namely Mebuki Coral, and I was a Mafia Boss, at the age of 24 I became an official Mafia Boss. She was an innocent, nice, and happy girl and yet she still accepted me for who I was and also what I was. We met at a train station on February 31st, 1999, my father died that day so that means I had to go to his funeral. I waited In line patiently for my turn, then saw a high school girl around 17 or 18 being harassed by ugly men. There were 4 of them, putting there dirty hands on her small, pale, and petite form. I felt enraged that they're guys like them living In this world, so I decided to step In and help her."

* * *

Bye! Hope you liked it! I really want those reviews please! =) I'll make sure to put Sasuke in the next chapter I hope you look forward to it! 3


	4. Chap 4:A Little Something To Remember!

hello, I got reviews from an awesome person! Thank you so much! You were my first 3 reviews! I hope you continue to read more! Sasuke and Sakura will possibly be in this chapter. =) or the next. "I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!" I made up the places they go and sometimes the last name of them as you noticed I used Uzumaki as Kizashi's last name instead of Naruto.

* * *

**FLASHBACK/ **KIZASHI'S POV:

I saw 4 men in their dirty,stinky clothing. I walked over and stood over the filth, AKA idiotic men touching the cute girl... wait did I just say that?!

I was wearing a white t-shirt with tattoo printings all over it, and also wore some black skinny jeans that had yellow stripes in the back and blue in front. I finally looked at the men again and spoke "Hey there guys, do you know what I've wondered these past years?," I said, a smirk slowly rolling over my muscular face. "I've wondered what filth looked like up close and I got my answer, which means It's you."

The girl looked up at me with those alluring emerald eyes that were filled with innocence. She probably just got out of school because she was wearing her school uniform. She wore a plain, white, and short sleeved, shirt with her high school's name imprinted in the corner. She also wore a black and blue skirt that ended at her knees. Her shoes were brown and had black socks reaching below her knees. Her chestnut hair was pulled into two pig tails and her bangs had fringes framing her face, making her face look smaller than it already was. She was so cute that I couldn't control myself but regained control at the last moment. I grabbed her wrist then pulled her away from the mans' grasp.

I turned my back and started walking to the ticket line even though the girl was still with me. I was almost to the line but felt an object hit the back of my head then heard ugly,disgusting laughs from behind me. I slowly turned around pissed off at their idiotic laughs. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of a dirty, old, and disgusting shoe that smelt like dog dung. I grimaced at the shoe, very disgusted of the men behind me. I let go of her and faced the direction of the men and said "I can't believe how disgusting you ugly men are," I was cut off by my laugh that I was trying to suppress but failed badly. I was done quickly then said "And you are all disappointing as a man, because men are supposed to protect a lady, but instead you're ravishing them with your revolting hands."

The men stared at him with their faces all scrunched up in anger at what I said. "Hey, you got some nerve telling us, what not to touch what we want to touch," A man said, with a brown beard which was all tangled up with crumbs of food, which smelt rotten. He had red cheeks because he was probably drunk. Then another man with a shaved beard said "You ain't tell in' us what to do, you mother fucker," I narrowed my eyes at his insult then heard the other guy which had a bald head and piercings say "What's it to you who we touch and who we don't, you ain't even know this girl anyway." the other guy was just giggling like a little girl and he had an Afro.

I looked at the girl then leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She jumped surprised at my closeness and started blushing furiously. She slowly nodded then we walked towards the men then she said "He's... um, Kizashi is my uncle and was going to pick me up at the train station so we could visit his dad's funeral." I was surprised at her voice, it sounded so... so full of life, like an angel but, how she said my name made me blush ten times harder than her. I covered my face with my bangs so no one in that area could see me blushing, hell I didn't even think I would start blushing, god dammit! I never once blushed in my life! EVER!

I saw the mans' expressions slowly turn into a grin. The bald, pierced one said "Hey listen _uncle,_ that's our prey no matter who you are to her or what you are to her so why don't you just hand her over, will ya?" His voice was utterly disturbing filled with snarls and drunkenness. My heart got a little squeeze thinking of what would happen to her if I did nothing, I slowly rose my head then grinned at the group in front of me and said "Hell no, you're gonna have to get through me first,"

I quickly pulled the girl behind me protectively "Be careful, I'll handle this," I suddenly felt an impact on my stomach, face, the right side of my left leg, and my left side of my right leg. "Ah! fuck!" I quickly punched the retard who hit me in my belly first, which was the one with a shaved beard, followed by the bald guy then the bearded man and also the Afro man. They rolled on the floor, holding their private parts considering I kicked them in there sensitive area that hurt like hell once hit by someone or something. I quickly rushed away from the scene taking place behind me, and the girl slowly following me, we quickly got in line and we both were panting, hard.

I started laughing my ass off at the 3 men who looked like idiots crying and rolling on floor. After I stopped laughing I finally looked at her discovering her looking at me with her big green eyes. They looked like big shiny emeralds, reflecting on the train's station's light. She finally spoke "Hi there, my name is Mebuki Coral, age 17, I was born on June 1st, 1982, I go to Nishi-Mori High School, my height is 5,3, my weight is 117 pounds, and the thing I love most is well, uh...," I could tell she blushed slightly because her face got a little pinker. "I can't tell you it, because It's embarrassing sorry, but I want to thank you very much for saving me, what could I do to repay you?" She asked desperate to know what I wanted her to do then quickly shakes off her light blush.

"Before I tell you to do something to repay me, let me tell you about myself and where I'm going okay?" I said reassuringly and she slowly nodded in return. She doesn't speak much does she? I was disappointed that she didn't say "okay" because I wanted to hear her angelic voice once again.

I finally got my ticket then looked at her giving her a questioning look about where she was going. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't tell you where I was going, I'm going to Hinoto,"

"What a coincidence, I'm going their too!" I said with a smile forming on my face, happy that she was going to accompany me. She smiled at me, her pink lips looking to sweet for me to bear to look at. I quickly looked away and told the lady who was in charge of the tickets where we were going. the lady nodded her head in response then said "Okay here you go, have a safe trip, and about what happened back there, they come here often to look for girls and stuff so I won't call the police for light damage, and they deserved it!" A grin crept on her lips. Unlike Mebuki, her lips were a shade darker than Mebuki's and bigger in my opinion, they also didn't look soft like hers. I quickly blushed, just thinking about Mebuki's cute small, lips and turned abruptly around not making eye contact with anyone passing by.

I was almost at the seats that were made to wait for the trains to be called for, when ready to set off to their destination. I was surprised that Mebuki didn't follow after me, but was just staring at something hanging on the wall. I walked over curious of what she looked at so intently, I secretly hoped it wasn't a poster of a hot guy, that she liked because if it was, I would smash the poster into tiny little bits and destroy the actor if I ever found him. I got to her side in a matter of seconds, then saw her eyes with stars in them while looking at what seemed like a poster of a shotgun. I was confused at what she liked about the poster and a little jealous that she wouldn't look at me like that, then I quickly said "So do you like guns, or something because they're stars in your eyes?,"

"Huh? oh no!, I don't like them at all, hahahahaha!" She said with an assuring voice trying to convince me she wasn't the least bit curious in guns, while crossing her arms over her chest. She finally started walking away towards the seats "We should go now" She said with a light blush over her face but visible for a person's eyes to see. At first it started out as giggling, but then turned into fits of laughter soon after. I was laughing so hard at her that my stomach started to hurt. She looked at me with anger and shouted "oh, be quiet you!" she swiftly turned and crossed her arms over her chest yet again and her face puffed out.

She looked so cute while pouting and being angry, that I wanted to squeeze her so tightly. My laughter quickly suppressed and I walked over to her from behind then slowly put my arms around her small curvy waist and started squeezing her tightly. She made squeaky sounds that were so cute besides the rasp in those squeaks. I stayed there for 4 or 5 minutes then let go and saw her holding her gut and coughing. I kinda felt bad for squeezing her, but then walked over and made her turn over to look at me. I saw her blushing, her face as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you okay?" I said in the sorriest voice I could muster up. She looked at me her blush softening at what I said. Mebuki looked at the ground then at me, with the most sweetest smile in the history of sweet smiles saying "It's okay, I forgive you!" Her voice sounded through my ears and mind while my heart started thumping like crazy and I also had this voice inside of me telling me that she Is the one, who's my destined partner; for love, joy, and happiness. I never once thought that i would love somebody in my life! EVER! But my fate was changed that day, on my father's funeral day. February 31st, 1999.

**Y****ou must read what i put down in the comments, right down below this comment okay! pm me if you have** KHautumn21597.** =)**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I need some more reviews okay! Before I go, I want to ask you guys something, should I end the flashback here and have Kizashi say how he got married by words or just continue it and explain from where I left off at the end of chapter 4? I also want to give special thanks to my first 3 reviews on my first story by "**KHautumn21597**" by writing a one-shot story about whatever KHautumn21597 would like me to write about, but I'm not talking about a 500 word or 1,000 worded one-shot, I'm talking big time like 11,000 or 15,000 words, something like that. **pm** me for what you want me to write about okay! It must be Sasuke and Sakura okay! Bye for now!


	5. Chap 5:Hinata, Neji and Sasuku Uzumaki!

Hello! I really want review from you guys okay? I'd really appreciate it! =)

* * *

Silence over took the whole limo, while driving up to the huge grey colored gates. I was astonished, because the old man actually took on those four men single handed, by himself. I looked at the picture, then at Kizashi only to find a tear streaking down his tan face. I looked at the tear for the longest time, thinking that I would start tearing up myself if I ever looked away. I put my hand over his wrinkly one and squeezed it, then started saying "You know... I can only imagine how happy you were with Mebuki and how happy she was with you, old man,"

My heartbeat slowed because he started to look happier than before, but then I realized I was almost on the verge of crying, but bit my lip so hard, it started bleeding. I squeezed the picture in my hand as sadness took over me, and before I realized it, I was in the old man's embrace. It felt so warm... so... loving. I felt like I was a baby being cradled by my father. I didn't feel anything like this before. Probably because Sasori and Naruto never really hugged me that much. Though I didn't care much, I just wanted to be in his strong arms, that gave me the love I never had. I slowly drifted to sleep in the non-moving car and felt very comfortable.

I heard the door swing open harshly and loudly, then heard a boy's voice shout, "Master Kizashi, I'm so glad you have arrived safely, please forgive my sudden intrusion and outburst, but I have found out that chicken boy's spies are out on a mission to find your son, but they will find out that she is a girl!" His voice woke me from my peaceful sleep, but before any one could reply or even say anything thing to this stupid, loud mongrel. I swiftly turned around swinging my fist in the air then hit him straight in the chin, "You mother fucking, bastard why'd you wake me from my sleep, damn you, you pig!" I said with my eyes burning furiously and angered at the bastard who had the balls to fucking wake me up, stupid sissy!

I jumped out quickly than looked at my surroundings and noticed several buildings of different shapes, sizes, and colors. I looked at the one in front of me and saw a ginormous building that had small square shaped windows just big enough for me to fit through. The building's color was a weird light red mixed with black, I guess. It had 3 doors in the front that varied in colors from black, blue, and green then on the border were matching twin doors. I looked at the building in amazement at It's big size.

I noticed people, 5, 6, or 7, beside me in all directions. They were staring at me intently, before all laughing and joking around with each other about how I kicked rock bee's butt or something like that. I stared at them then asked, "Who're you all?" They stopped laughing immediately then a man with a mask on and an orange book in his hand covering most of his face, asked, "Hello there, are you Sakura Uzumaki?" His voice sounded very clear and smooth.

I started at him than said, "Nope, sorry got the wrong person, I'm Sakura _H__aruno_," I stared at the man with annoyance then the guy said, "Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake, age is 34, i never went to school, born may 2nd, 1979, my height is 5,10, my weight is 145, and It's very nice to meet you, Sasuku Uzumaki."

I stared blankly at the old fart, than slowly tried to understand what gibberish this old guy was saying. Firstly, he ignored me when I said that I wasn't this so called "Sakura Uzumaki", but "Sakura haruno" So that means he doesn't know my wrath or he's just plain stupid, Secondly, why the hell did he just say Sasuku Uzumaki! I'm not a boy but a girl, god I wouldn't even be surprised If he was blind I mean can't he see any femininity in me... at ALL?! I turned around, "Hey, What's this about Sasuku Uzumaki crap?! My name is Sakura Haruno you deaf bastards!," I took deep breaths and calmed a little bit down than finally said, "Don't... tell me I have to act like old- Kizashi's **SON!**" I stopped breathing to see if this was just a dream, but it wasn't... it was real. I could feel the sweat trail down my face so fast I couldn't keep up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look but couldn't get a good glimpse before passing out into complete darkness, shit!

after 4 hours...

What the freaking hell happened earlier!? I woke up to see sapphire walls surrounding me with white specks of paint made to be there. I sat up taking in my surroundings studying every aspect and principle in the room. The room had a black dresser in the left corner with a desk beside it. The desk was light brown and a velvet door was placed beside the desk. I saw a window beside the bed I was sitting up in, The window had yellow curtains and the bed was a deep, bloody, crimson. The covers and sheets on the bed were a see through grey and the pillows had orange cases on them. I saw another door in the far right corner on the left side, while the bed was on the left corner on the right side.

I got off the bed, than my stomach growled loudly. I was really hungry considering I didn't eat anything in the last 5 or 4 hours. I remembered the scene that happened a few hours ago. I heard yelling outside then hurried to the door beside my desk and opened it revealing two people, a boy and a girl... that looked exactly alike!

"Who the hell are you, where am I?!" I said panicked, because what if these people kidnapped me! They; well actually the brother was the only one yelling at his sister. I stared at the boy and saw he had long, black hair that ended at the middle of his back. He had rare, lavender eyes. They were most likely rare because I've met no one who had lavender eyes except these two. The girl looked the same except smaller than the boy and she had purplish blue hair with fringes framing her face.

The girl had on a blue and white turtle neck shirt with a black skirt that went a little over her knees, she also wore white socks and mint, green slippers. The boy wore a beige t-shirt that had a collar and red shorts that extended a little above his knees. Unlike the girl, he wore black slippers. They looked around 14 or 15, possibly 16.

"Hello, I believe you are Sakura Uzumaki? So you're finally awake. I'll get you something to eat so you can gain more energy." His voice sounded sour towards me, but I didn't give a hell about this Uzumaki crap or dressing as a boy. All I wanted now was to eat and sleep with Chinese ramen dreams. I nodded eagerly than he lead me to the kitchen. The girl didn't follow but went upstairs. I guess this is a 2 story house, not fair!

The kitchen had yellow counters and a black fridge in the left corner. The floor had tiles that were white. There was a path way to what lead to was a brown table for four. The table had brown chairs that matched together with the table. The boy patted a place for me to sit at and I did as I was told.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I want Chinese ramen, please!" I shouted at the boy with stars in my eyes. He started looking for a pan to cook the Chinese ramen then found a jet, black one in the white cabinet at the right. The kitchen was filled with white cabinets everywhere except in the left corner because the fridge was there. He walked up to another cabinet than pulled out a packet that said, "Spicy Sauce". He started getting other things out needed for the ramen.

"My name is Neji Hyuga, It's nice to meet you Sakura, or should I say Sasuku, I am age 15, I was born december 27th, 1998, I go to Kouin High School, I'm in 10th grade, my height is 5,6, my weight is 134 pounds, I don't particularly like anything or anyone except my master. Which is your father. I'll explain everything to you after you eat your Chinese ramen." He said with flat expression. I jumped at the sound of his voice because he suddenly started talking.

It took over 20 or 30 minutes to prepare the Chinese ramen. The ramen smelt so fantastic. The smell filled my nose filling me in bit by bit. I closed my eyes taking in every smell I could. I heard thumping on the floor as the girl made her way here with a smile, unlike before which was a frown. She smiled at me sweetly than took a seat beside me.

She kept staring at me for a long time until I finally said, "Is there something you need?" My eyes held curiosity and questioning within them.

She looked down "Well, I wanted to introduce my self to you, If that's okay with you?" The girl said in a small air filled voice that I could barely understand but since I could hear well I knew what she said. I nodded unsure of why she would ask me to let her introduce herself. I wonder if all girls are like this girl beside me. If they are than girls are very complicated despite me being one. I don't even know anything about girls or what they like. I only lived with 1 lady in my life and that's before Sasori found me.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you, can I call you Sakura?," She looked at me than started blushing at my intent stare. I really hope all girls aren't like this, I really do hope. "Yes you can." I said with a plain expression on my face. "Nice to meet you S-S-Saku-Sakura, I am age 14, I was born January 12th, 1999 I go to Kouin High School, I'm in 9th grade, my height is 5,4, my weight is 123 pounds, I love sweets and cute small things, and Neji is my twin brother." She started smiling at the end because she was satisfied with what she told me.

Neji came to me with a green and white bowl filled with chinese ramen in his hand. I gladly took it and started to eat it. I was savoring every taste I could knowing that I wouldn't be able to get seconds. On my second bite I swallowed it then asked Neji, "So can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Before I tell you anything I expect you to introduce yourself first," Said Neji coldly.

I nodded, "My name is Sakura Haruno and drop the Uzumaki until I accept being Kizashi's daughter, age 14, born April 23rd, 1999, My height is 5,0, My weight is 109 pounds, I don't go to school, and I love Chinese ramen. Now can you explain?" I introduced myself fast because I was eager to know why I was in this house.

He nodded then said, "Your father's; my master's foe's name is Sasuke Uchiha. chicken sent 2 of his spies to find your whereabouts, the thing he didn't know about you was your gender. He probably wants to find out your skills and how you fight and will probably kill you in the end, so we decided it would be good that you act like a boy. You'll be attending a high school as a boy. We knocked you out because your father was afraid that chicken's spies already knew your whereabouts and were following the limo." He sighed than said "Do you need more information?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded then said, "Yeah, can you explain how I'll look as a boy and more about Sasuke?"

Neji looked at hinata then at me and said, "Hinata will explain that, and I'll get everything you need to act like a boy." He pushed out his chair and went out the black door that probably led to the front yard. I looked at hinata questioningly.

"Well you'll have blue contacts, plus you're going to learn how to fight, and also learn how to deepen your voice to sound like a boy then get used to your name being Sasuku Uzumaki," She stopped and breathed in and out. "Sasuke is well.. uh... mysterious and I don't know very much about him, I don't even know how he looks because I've never met him before, all I know is that people say he is a cold, hearted killer, and when he kills someone his eyes turn bloody red."

I stared at my hands. I heard her words repeating in my mind several times. My heart was beating in unison as sweat trickled down my face making it look like tears. My eyes widened "R-r-re.. red, bloody red." I muttered the last words. My heart was racing and my mind was blowing up thinking about what Hinata said. My eyes were burning at the thought, it... can't be, or can it?

* * *

Sorry it took so long. =b I wanted it to be a great, long chapter people could enjoy! I don't know when Sasuke will show up, but I'm very sorry if It's not soon. Review! Bye! =)


	6. Chap 6:Wow! Neji has some attitude!

Hello, hopefully I'll get more reviewers and readers! Have a super day! =)

* * *

SAKURA'S POV:

Hinata and I sat together on the chairs in silence. I looked around studying the room we were in; It's the dinning room. There was a chestnut shelf in the right corner on the left side of the room. There were various books on the shelf about science, math, world geography, and biology. I hoped I didn't have to use those books to study for some test at school. Near the window there was a light blue sofa and a red coffee table beside it. The window had white curtains with black stripes. The floor was chestnut like the shelf and are like the kitchen tiles.

Neji came back through the front door with brown boxes. He put them on the ground and looked at me then said, "These boxes are what you'll use to _train," _He paused for a minute not knowing what to say then said, "Don't slack off either, I hate people who don't take there work seriously!" He shouted the last part. I covered my ears at the sound of his cold voice, and nodded harshly trying to shake off the pounding in my mind. He left yet again and came back with more things than last time, but they were not boxes but bags.

He laid them down and the things inside fell out. I looked at the bags closely then saw that they were boy clothes. I knew they were for me because they were really small. I noticed another bag that was grey unlike the others that were white, and went to it and pulled out what was inside. I pulled out 5 or 6 packages of white bandages that could restrain my private area.

"We will start training tomorrow, so get some rest," Neji said. He looked at the boxes and started unpacking them, "Actually we will start the basics today for 3 hours than you can rest up for tomorrow, I will wake you up at 3:00 am, be prepared,"

"Isn't 3:00 a little too early, and what am I going to do for basics?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy and he is. He glanced at me squinting his eyes, "I scheduled you to wake up that early because we don't have all the time in the world to train you when you have to go to school for 8 hours, and you are to pick up 3 boxes balancing them on your head am I clear?" He said with irritation.

I swallowed a lump in my throat than said, "Clear as crystal Neji."

"Good now start your training, goodnight," He said coldly, than looked the opposite direction and beckoned for Hinata to go up stairs to her room to get rest for tomorrow.

I sighed and said, "Well here goes nothing," 6-7 minutes later...

"EEEK MY TOE, OW MY FINGER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH **MY BELLY**!," I muttered some curse words under my breath than said, "DAMN you Neji, you mother fucking lowlife resting while I do the shit, ah! MY, Oh the hell with IT!,"

* * *

DEIDARA'S POV:

"What the fuck Karin we didn't come all the way here so you could flirt with men and swoon over shitty posters!" I said angered at the bitch in front of me showing her fucking thong to every man who passes by; even the married ones, slut! hoe! But most of all she is a... a... BITCH!

"You don't have to be a mean Deidara, right Nagi?" Karin said in the most disgusting voice ever to me than to the guy she was flirting with. I turned around and decided to go ahead without that ugly hoe and the fag beside her.

I was almost at the end of the concrete road and turned back only to find shit kissing fag. what the freaking hell?

"That mother f***** ****** ****** ******* ************************************************** ********************B *********** *," I yelled at the tree beside me. I got looks from the people beside me then looked ta them fiercely. I was about to leave furiously when I heard my boss's voice aka Sasuke Uchiha, "Deidara, did you find him?" questioned Sasuke.

"No I am sorry, but I have found his profile if you would like to see the papers?" I said unsure if he would yell at me for not getting that old man's son.

"Yes I would, report back to my office immediately," Sasuke said, "And don't bring Karin," He said firmly; while I was imagining his scary face with those onxy eyes of his. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him and quickly replied, "Y-Yes master Sasuke!" I quickly turned the sound of the microchip off, and quickly dashed; I jumped to the trees trying to reach Sasuke's manor quickly.

* * *

NEJI'S POV:

I got up quietly out of my bed and started fixing the sheets and pillows. I had a light green mattress with dark green covers and pillow cases on my bed. I had white walls with brown curtains on the big window in the center of my room. I looked around and saw my cedar desk filled with papers; they were probably Sasuku's paper form that would allow him to be able to go to High School. I heard her- *cough* him last night screaming and I knew it was about me, such a rowdy and loud boy. This was going to be troublesome. I had a dark cherry dresser in the left corner with pencils and other belongings I had that were on the surface of my dresser. My bathroom was right beside my room.

I walked towards the door and opened it then went to the bathroom. When I was inside, I turned on the silver faucet and translucent water came out like a gushing, furious waterfall. I cupped my hands together then after getting enough water I splashed it on my face. My face had a creamy white color with the water dripping off my face.

Once you walked in the bathroom it has a mirror behind the faucet and beside it was a shower that had a screen door. In front of the shower there was a white toilet and beside it there was a closet that had many supplies like bandages, first aid-kits, towels, extra bottles of shampoo, conditioner, razors, and deodorant; they were all for men, of course. I grabbed a white towel that had blue stripes and started drying my face off. When I was done I walked out and looked up at the clock, it read 2:59, 1 minute away till 3:00, I thought.

* * *

**NOTE: NEJI TAKES SAKURA AS A BOY BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT KIZAHSI WANTED HIM TO DO, SO WHEN YOU READ HIM FIGHTING WITH SAKURA, NEJI PROBABLY WOULDN'T JUST HIT A GIRL FREELY UNLESS ANGERED SEVERELY, OH YEAH AND SAKURA IS A TOMBOY! =) ALSO NOT TO MENTION HE DOES CALL SAKUR A HE SO DON'T BE A FLAMER AND PUT WHATEVER CRAP ABOUT MISTAKES!... THANK YOU! =D **

* * *

I walked to the Sasuku's room and I saw a sticky note on his door saying, "U R DEAD NEJI! DO NOT COME IN!" I ignored it and opened the door to find all the boxes were there, but there was a big mess around his bed. first, I saw a pillows draping over his bed then I saw Sasuku on the floor with the covers all messed up and curled around him. I stared at the form in front of me then got mad at how dirty he was.

I pulled the covers off and made him flip over in the air. I used a little to much force because Sasuku ended up hitting the wall so hard it made it shatter.

"Owwwwwwww!," I heard him yell from the sudden hit of the wall, "Ehhh." I heard him groan from the pain.

He got up very slowly, his bangs covering his eyes. He suddenly looked up and said, "YOU IGNORED MY NOTE, AND NOT ONLY THAT YOU WOKE ME UP BY HITTING ME AGAINST THE WALL!?" He yelled his voice furious. "I don't give a crap about you being my teacher but... I WON'T HOLD BACK!,"

"AHHHHHHHHH," He screamed running towards me.

"I'll pummel youuuuu!" He said enraged. That's one thing in common with master Kizashi. Well I got him riled up so I might as well finish this.

Sasuku tried to punch me but failed because I swiftly moved out of the way. He gave me a swift kick while in the air; in front of me. He kept throwing punches and kicks at me; probably until he at least gave me a big enough blow that hurt me enough to suffice his anger, calming it down.

"Grrrrr, rahhhhhhhhhh," He screamed in anger, "I'll get you!" He yelled enraged at the fact that he couldn't land a single punch nor kick on me. I quickly got tired of his screaming and ranting on about not punching me then punched him in the face. Ignoring the fact that he had various scratches on his arms, legs, and face; he had bruises too.

He looked at me, "Grrrr, I'll get you next time, just you wait!" He said to me than yawned.

"I look forward to it, shall we start training after you put disinfection spray on your injuries?" I smiled bitterly while saying that to him. He glared back at me then looked at his injuries quickly. He nodded and gave me a questioning look. I beckoned him to come; we went in the hallway bathroom and I gave him the spray inside the closet. He took it and started spraying his cuts and bruises so they wouldn't get infected.

He tried to get a bruise on his back but failed so I helped him. I sprayed it three times making him flinch at the freezing spray. I suddenly started feeling bad for him than said, " Sorry... for waking you up that way." I said awkwardly because I usually don't apologize unless it what I did was severe.

He didn't react to my apologize so I was about to say sorry again when he turned around with a huge grin plastered on his white creamy face, "So... you do care, hahahaha!" He then ended up on the floor in fits of laughter; I blushed a little tint of red.

"Neji's a sissy who's real attitude is an apologizing freak, your face is priceless, haha-," I punched Sasuku in the face so hard I heard a crack, but I didn't care than I left furious, but before leaving I said, "If you don't come outside in 1 minute than you're going to have to make it up at night no matter how many minutes you miss or even hours, be prepared!" I shouted the last part than stomped outside.

The last thing I heard from Sasuku was "So, he r-really does c-c-care." It was hard to understand what he was saying because I punched him, but even so i was a little happy, I admit it.

* * *

Sorry for the late update It's just that I had a lot of things I needed to do like tests for my school and things like that! =) Forgive me readers! I'm really not sure when Sasuke will show up but I have a plan so don't worry! =D REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME ON MY FIRST STORY! Thank you all for reading! Bye!


	7. Chap 7:Sasuku Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!

Hello! Today's chapter is way longer than the chapters before, so prepare to have water or you'll get tired from reading so much at 1 time, =) I really hope you do review on this story! Good luck!

* * *

SAKURA'S POV:

It's been 1 week already. I've been worked to the bone with training, training, and training! All I have been doing is the same routine everyday, but this isn't because of my slow ability to learn what the basics are it's because of Neji's shear stupidity and telling me I'll improve greatly just by lifting boxes with 5 ton weights inside. Well guess what... I haven't changed at all, though there's this 1 thing that changed: my muscles. They used to get strained so easily just because I lifted those boxes, but the past week my muscles got used to the weight that was pressuring on my arms.

It's 7:12 and I'm still lifting the boxes while doing squats at the same time. I was on my 2,999 squat, almost to 3,000 but then Neji barged in; in the process he made me fall down and lose my place in doing squats. rats! Almost to 3,000!

He stared at me with a bored expression than said, "Get up and cut your hair and here's your contacts," He threw the contact case on my face, then continued saying, "Hurry up, your going to go to high school and while your at it make sure to take a bath, you smell like sweat." He said coldly yet swiftly.

I paused a moment before countering back saying, "Wait a second I don't wanna cut my hair I've been growing for over the past few years, never... EVER!" I shouted the last part remembering what Hinata had said about cutting my hair. How could I have forgotten! I won't cut my hair no matter what, and it's not because I'm girly and I like having long hair to look gorgeous. I don't want to cut it because the fact is I like my hair just as much as Chinese ramen noodles!

Neji narrowed his eyes while looking at me then said, "Would you prefer I cut your hair by force, or you cut it willingly?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.

I got pissed because he ignored what I said. Ugly Bastard!, "I already said I don't want to fucking cut my hair, and isn't your hair long?" I questioned while smirking taking triumph over the whole situation or at least I thought. _"Boo-ya what are you gonna say to that!?" _I said impressed by my inquiry.

He paused for a minute then all of a sudden he was in front of me in seconds scaring me like hell! I quickly tried to make my way over to the bathroom to get away from the crazed freak, but he was as fast as lighting so I failed completely in trying to escape. The next thing I knew I saw dozens of pink hair flowing through the air like fluttering birds, then they slowly drifted to the ground. I started in horror as my precious hair was cut laying on the ground lifelessly... CUT!

I stared at the pink strings on ground then heard Neji say, "I gave you a choice but you ignored me completely, I am dismissed, I wish the best of luck to you at Kikiwori High School. Oh and also my hair grew out naturally from when I cut it so it's fine to keep it long, farewell disciple." He quickly disappeared through the door leaving me to stare at my hair. I never thought the day would come when I would see my hair on the ground all scattered and ugly looking, what a big mess this was. This whole shit happened because of NEJI!

I'll surpass him in anyway I CAN! You just wait Neji! I'm coming back to bite you in the back like a wolf would. I'm your predator and your my prey. Be prepared! I quickly ran in the bathroom slamming the door in the process. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw UN-neat hair that was short. I looked at myself surprisingly and grinned. I never knew I would look so much like a boy. Haha! Wait no I look more like a boy than a girl!? Why me?

I quickly brushed my hair while watching the water run in the bathtub I just turned on moments ago. The water that was gushing out over flowing out the bathtub almost looked like it would create a flood. I turned off the water once it was to my liking, but before I got in I stripped quickly. I cautiously slipped in because I thought the water would over flow considering the amount of water that was present in the bathtub.

I inhaled than exhaled making sure I took in the steam inside the bathroom caused by the Luke warm water. I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time, it was like... like... a relaxed feeling where I felt I could just drift in the air like a leaf. I quickly sat up then started washing my head profusely. Every inch of my body felt sore except my private areas. when I was done I sighed knowing I would have to come back to reality. Well here goes nothing.

I got out of the water, and unplugged the water stopper, took a peach colored towel then fastened it around me like my life depended on it. I went to the closet in the corner than got just what I needed; bandages. I took the towel off and started wrapping around my chest area. I found clothes already on my laundry basket's lid. I picked it up then examined the shirt; it had a deep grey, blue, dark color as the main color and a yellow lighting on the chest area with 3 little sections of stripes that were lime green, forest green, and red.

The bottom wear were black jeans with two belts; one that hung loosely around the waist and the other that was secured tightly around. I put the shirt and jeans on than noticed some bracelets with silver spikes. what was I, a gangster? I shrugged it off while putting on the bracelet.

I looked in the mirror and I saw a full fledged teenage boy who looked skinny, short, and most of all a wimp. "_Wow, These clothes work wonders_." I thought sarcastically. They so don't, but at least I look like a boy. A good looking guy at that.

I exited the bathroom then looked at the clock, it read: 7:54.

I nodded my head in approval of the time and walked over to my dresser to get a few things; extra pair of bandages, another set of contacts, some knuckle punchers in use of defending myself. I put them all in my new bag. Neji got the bag yesterday, he said "_D__on't lose the bag, because it's filled with the items you'll need for classes such as pencils, erasers, color pencils, paper, notebooks, folders, binders, calculator, and hardback books that you'll need for math, biology, and social studies._ I_ also put in some weights for training." _

I then glared at the bag remembering what Neji had said about it having weights put inside and here I thought I would have freedom at school since I didn't have to do any training; Well that dream is crushed and gone.

The color of the bag is cherry brown with a name tag hanging off it saying, "This Belongs to **SASUKU UZUMAKI**" They want everyone to know my name don't they.

I glanced at the clock again, it read: 7:57 I sighed. I'm going to school for the first time in a long time, Well accept when I was little. I remember going to school. I really had no friends except one. Well that's in the past I'm not gonna dwell on that to much. I laid on the bed silently listening to the ticking of my grey clock, it was like a lullaby,a peaceful one at that. I quickly drifted asleep in no time. I woke slowly not even thinking about school, but I glanced around only to find...the...clock...read...8:55!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that I heard the birds outside flying away from the trees in bundles of white, brown and a little gold. "Dammit! I'm late; actually way over late its almost fuckin 9:00!" I grabbed the bag only to find that it weighed heavier than the boxes; so before I could make a dash for it I tripped clumsily.

I widened my eyes thinking that this was actually going to be my first day of going to High School. If I don't fucking get up now than I will be later than I already am, and I definitely can't let Neji beat me to a pulp! Plus, I'm eager to see this "S_asuku Uchiha" _person myself...

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA MISS THIS CHANCE!" I shouted to no particular person or thing in anger. I swiftly stood up pulling my bag over on to my back like a book-bag and ran like my life depended on it, which it does because I'm late and that means Neji's going to beat me up till I beg for his forgiveness.

I literately jumped out my window breaking the glass in the process but I didn't care. I was just to hung up on certain things flashing through my mind. Thankfully I landed safely on the ground and as for the weights well I guess my mind just didn't care how heavy the bag was because I was away from my house in seconds turning various directions.

Minutes later I met up with a black gate... seriously! My face hit the gate so hard I got a big, deep scratch on my forehead including my other scratches from earlier that hurt like crap because there were some tiny glass shards stuck in them. I quickly regained myself thinking, _"How the freaking hell am I going to get through this bad-ass gate?"_ I didn't know what to do when I thought, _"Oh! I can just climb the dirty old thing!" I_ grinned in triumph at the gate.

"Ha! What's the point of having a crappy gate like this if kids can climb it?!"

First, I threw the 80 ton bag over the gate which if I might add was extremely hard. I grabbed the nearest pole and slid my fingers against the cold solid. I gladly took in the coldness considering I ran 3 miles without stopping and was sweating like crazy. I quickly shook the feeling off then started climbing.

Once I was on the ground I got up and ran towards the first door I saw. I was about to open it when I got smashed in the face by the door in front of me and, "Oof!" I said in a muffled voice because the door was half blocking my mouth. In seconds I was on the floor with my eyes closed because I got hurt even more than before. I heard a man's voice that was pretty girly say, "What is a student doing here at this time, and... oh my! Did I hit you, I'm so sorry!" I suddenly got angry at this stupid guy's comment on, "_Di__d I hit you_!?" Duh you hit me! I'm on the freaking ground with my eyes closed.

"Grrr," I got up bringing the man with me and yelled, "OF COURSE YOU HIT ME, YOU BITCH!," By then I was holding him by the collar of his shirt. Choking him to his death but guess what... I didn't give a SHIT!

The guy shook his head with fear in his eyes, "I-i didn't m-mean t-t-to h-h-hit you, truly I'm sorry!" The man pleaded with me as hard as he could probably making his prayers inside his head.

I spat in his face than I shouted, "I can't hear YOUUUU!" I yelled in his ear directly. I most likely made his ear drum bust which hurts... a lot!

* * *

**A/N: GOSH! SHE'S MEAN. IS PROBABLY WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY BUT IT'S JUST HER NATURE PEOPLE! BUT DON'T DO THIS AT HOME KIDS... EVER!**

* * *

The man shuddered at the volume of my voice. He was about to say something again when we both heard a voice say, "My, my what is this, a student and a teacher fighting? I had more hope in Mr. Takanagi?"(Aka the guy whimpering like a baby.) The guy said in a sing-song voice.

The guy that said "Mr. Takanagi" Had white long spiky hair with black eyes. He looked in his late 40s or early 50s. He wore a lime green long sleeved shirt with black sweat pants. He had a goofy smile on his face.

I immediately dropped Mr. Takanagi when the guy started walking over. I froze because I didn't know what to say. He just saw me choking this guy and yelling at him. Shit! what am I gonna do?! He's definitely going to suspend me for who knows how many years?! I bit my lip because he was already in front of me, but instead of looking at me angrily and saying "You're suspended for 67 years!" He genuinely smiled at me than said, "It's nice to meet you Sasuku Uzumaki is it? Well if you are him than I'm not angry at you for hurting this guy, I'm actually quite happy about it!" He chuckled at the end.

I looked at him as my eyes widened and I stared at him bewildered. As I stared at him he picked up Mr. Takanagi than said, "It's not nice to pick on student Mr. Takanagi." He said sarcastically. Mr. Takanagi glared at him than he said with venom filling his voice, "I wasn't picking on that demon child I accidentally hit him with the door, yet he makes hell go on!" He yelled the last few words.

I walked up to and grabbed him by the collar once again except brought him so he could see my face. I gave him the most hateful glare I could muster up than I looked down so my bangs could cover my eyes, "If I really am a demon than you should be dead by now shouldn't you, how do you want me to kill you huh? Perhaps stabbing your flesh with a knife and carving it into faces of your mother and father. Would it suffice you if I sent those faces to your parents? Once your dead of course. So how would you like to die?" I looked up with the craziest look and killing intent in my eyes.

I smiled in a sick creepy way letting him know I wasn't kidding... not one bit. He looked at me with fear printed in to his eyes. I let go of him and he fell to the ground, "I-i-i...,"

"WHAT!?" I yelled furiously with rumbles in my voice. He got up quickly making an attempt to turn around and start running for his life. I didn't let that happen by grabbing the back of his shirt turning him around and punching him in the face but by then I let go of his sorry ass, and because I did he hit in to a tree.

He was so freaked out by my words earlier that he didn't give a crap about me cracking his jaw because I punched him. He just got up and started running like the chicken he is. He was screaming, "Ahhhhhhhh! That boy over there is no human he's a demonnnnnn! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He kept screaming that over and over again.

I glanced up and my eyes met up with the old man trying to cover his mouth in attempts to shush his laughing. He suddenly couldn't help but start laughing his head off, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah!," He took a deep breath, "T-that was P-priceless! Hahahaha!"

He regained control moments later and looked at me than said, "Sorry, sorry, It's just that how that guy was running was so priceless! I haven't seen a adult run like that in a while, but anyways don't you think you're a bit to late for class now?" He asked the last part while raising one eyebrow. He looked me up and down. "Were you in a fight before this? Because you look pretty messed up you know." He had suspicion in his eyes while his eyes were locked with mine.

"Um... Um... Well It's a long story, and I do know it's this late but I kinda over slept, Hehe." I said unsure if he would yell at me.

He looked at me and started laughing for some unknown reason and said, "I'm just like you I over sleep a lot like you do to, Hahahahah. Well sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Jiraiya Sanin, age 48, birthday is November 11th, 1965, I love kids, I hate adults like Mr. Takanagi, and I also love women! I'm a teacher at this school but you can call me Jiraiya, height is 6,9, and my weight is 149 pounds!" He introduced himself then did a thumb ups sign.

"Oh well nice to meet ya Jiraiya, my name is Saku- uh I mean Sasuku Uzumaki, age 14, my birthday is April 23rd, 1999, This is my first time going to school in the longest time, I love Chinese ramen, my height is 5,0, weight is 109 pounds, don't ask me again," I swiftly replied tired of all this introducing crap.

I looked at him with a hint of plead in my eyes and said, "Please, don't tell the teachers that I was late for my very first day here, please!" I pleaded so much that at the end I went on my knees and clasped my hands together trying my hardest to make him feel bad for me, but when I put my knees on the ground I felt like I wanted to die and jump off a cliff because it hurt so freaking much! That's where one of my biggest scratches were... no not scratch a scar! OW!

"Okay fine, I won't tell the teachers, but you need to get off your knees and go to the nurse... wait no, not the nurse you'll probably need to go to the hospital because you have several scratches, bruises, and deep scars especially the one on your your forehead and who knows where the other scars are. Well you don't have to go to the hospital but if you don't then when the nurse tries to pull out the glass shards and put ointment on those scars It'll probably hurt worse than how the hospital does it. So which one? Oh yeah, did I mention that the nurse can give you a note saying that you were hurt severely and that you'll be excused for your absence."

"Ok thanks! bye!" I yelled. I ran through the door and I was met with chestnut brown and white. The walls were white and the floor was brown. I started running again and I hurt my injuries like hell while doing so. Then it hit me... I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING NURSE'S OFFICE IIIIIISSSSSS!

I looked around frantically then suddenly fell, "Ah!" I looked down and examined my body taking in all the red stains on my clothes. I scanned my body thoroughly but when I saw my ankle I grimaced. There was a ginormous red, blue, and purple colored bruise over my ankle. Oh my god! It looked so disgusting. Okay I'm never jumping out a window ever...EVER!

"Great, what am I gonna do now?"

* * *

SASUKE'S POV:

I was walking in the hallway from the office when I sensed a presence. I went up to a corner and saw a skinny boy who was extremely short. He had various wounds. One wound that was big was on his forehead, and another big bruise that was on his ankle. I heard him say, "Great, What am I gonna do now?" I raised an eyebrow because there was no one else present there.

I then took in his features processing them into my brain slowly fitting in the image with another picture I saw the week before. I nodded my head in realization that he was in fact the boy "S_asuku Uzumaki_" I thought about what my plan would be to capture him. Truthfully I didn't even need to think this out because it was Deidara's and Karin's job to capture him, but they failed miserably. They couldn't even find the whereabouts of his home.

I came up with a plan in seconds and decided I would approach him. I went towards him then asked, "I can take you to the Nurse's Office." I quietly offered.

* * *

BACK TO SAKURA'S POV OR SHOULD I SAY SASUKU'S POV:

i saw a man who had; chicken ass hair, black eyes, A stoic cold face, finally a voice that sounded like a model. What the FUCK!?

This sounds exactly like Sasuke Uchiha. He probably is him!

"Um, thanks but what's you're name?" I asked hoping he didn't know who I was because if he did hell would erupt. Seriously hell would erupt. I also tried to make some distance away from that gorgeous man, and yeah I do admit he is hot... well sexy, but I'm just gonna say that I won't fall for this guy just because he's good looking. My reason is because I want to be an independent woman. Muhahahahahaha! Anyways...?

Chicken ass looked at me then said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" He looked so cold and menacing right now I wish I could just... just fall into a deep sleep. Forever, and ever. I wish to wake up and find myself in the safe loving arms of my mother and father, all happy like a true family would, but I know that would never happen...ever.

* * *

So how'd you guys fair!? Did you like it!? Did ya? Did ya? Review and tell me! I put Sasuke in this chapter! Yay! I wish I could make 80 chapters at a time so you could read all the loving scenes of Sasusaku because you're all gonna love them! I already have 80 billion scenes brewing up in my head waiting to be written. Yeah so review nicely and I don't need any flamers. I** REPEAT I DON'T NEED ANY FLAMERS! =)** Have a great awesome day! Love from ME! *blew kisses* BYEEEEEE!


	8. Chap 8:Broken Ankle

hey! Make sure to review nicely! ***Not Including Flamers* **Make sure to love this chapter from the bottom of your heart! No matter how violent it gets always read! Even if your eyes pop out, because guess what... IT'S WORTH IT!

* * *

SASUKE'S POV:

Once I said my name his eyes widened. He kept staring at me until finally, "So do you need my assistance?" I asked monotonously.

He shook his head then replied, "Y-y-yeah! sure I don't mind you helping me... uh S-s-s-Sasuke?." He stuttered while sweating a lot. I saw his temporary sweat glide down from his head all the way to his eyes; they had a strange almost fake like blue color, he did indeed look like his father in a lot of aspects except he didn't look as muscular, I'm very sure if he dressed as a girl he would be mistaken for one. As for his sweat it flowed over his eyes making them appear to be tears. I put my thumb up and rubbed it off the corner of his right eye.

He appeared to be stunned at my action, but shrugged it off almost immediately. He eyed me for what felt like 5 seconds then lowered his gaze. I turned around and crouched down signaling my hand behind my back beckoning him to come and hop on. He did just what I wanted and was surprisingly lighter than most boys his age. He looked to be around 12 or 13 years old. He must of not gotten to puberty yet. I was on my way to the infirmary when I remembered the feel of his skin. It was so soft, gentle, pale, and so smooth, almost like a baby's skin.

I felt a sensation on the upper area of my back; close to my collar bone. It felt like something was slightly poking out, so I turned around lightly finding him just staring at nothing in particular. I looked down and saw nothing anywhere that could be seen as poking out except for one thing: Sasuku's chest. I raised an eyebrow thinking of why there would be a bump in a guy's chest... until I realized that was just a slight bump in that area. That's normal for boys my age.

I turned around again quickly making a swift turn.

"Hey, are you the Sasuke Uchiha who's a mafia boss and my father's enemy?" He abruptly asked but still did it with precaution. I nodded. He then asked, "So why the hell are you helping me, it couldn't be because your a softy for a gir- *cough* I mean boys who're small like little old me, unless you are?" He asked un-surly at the end. I got irritated that he would inquire such ridiculous information. I stopped and let him fall backward off my back only to hear a groan in response.

I turned around to see a boy huddled up with his knees to his chest and his ankle clutched by his free hand; the other hand was occupied with his head which started bleeding profusely. I saw blood gush out from his hand on his head. I also saw him slightly whimpering at the pain. Pain... I've always felt that in my childhood and in the present... and I was never cared for. So he should be grateful that he hasn't been through what I have.

"Disgusting!" I yelled then picked him up by his collar. "Shut up you baby! You should be happy that I didn't kill you yet, you cursed son of a bitch!" I shouted at him making him wince.

He looked up with fear in his eyes and a frown; no that wasn't his expression it was a grin, almost a mocking kind of grin. He also held nothing in his eyes. I couldn't read what they were saying. He grinned even wider causing him to grimace at the pain he gained.

"I-I don't know what your problem is but you must have been through a lot to be this angry right? Well I have nothing to do with whatever happened so _you _stop being a baby." He then gave a mocking smile while he emphasized the word "You". I immediately boiled up with anger and slammed him against the wall taking hold of his neck.

I gave a wicked smile and replied, "I'm the one who has the upper hand here, I don't think your in the position to talk especially with the condition you're in, I hope you understand that I can kill you right away; anytime, anyplace, and anywhere, and I mean that, don't take me an Uchiha lightly."

I squeezed harder on his neck making him now gasp for air more than before. I was digging my nails in to his flesh then he said, "S-sto-stop!" He managed to choke out. I just smirked evilly already thinking about how his miserable dead body would look on the ground. I wanted to continue more until I heard a sliding door open. I quickly released his neck making him fall to the floor with even more injuries than before. Now he had fresh newly claw marks on his neck with some hands prints of my hands smeared against his white neck but instead of having a white neck he had a deep pinkish red color from the choking i just inflicted.

I once again smirked evilly but this time with some triumph added in. I walked away slowly disappearing into the shadows. I thought about what would happen later that day, and scoffed.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV:

_"I_-I_ can't breath!", _I helplessly thought as I barely saw him smirk, bastard! I choked again, but this time I said something, "S-sto-stop!" I said eagerly so I could be set free of his hold than beat his tiny ass senseless. He finally let go when we heard a sliding door. I mentally sighed in relief thanking god for his mercilessness for this not to be my last chance of ever seeing the light of day again. I fell to the floor helpless while on my knees coughing like I never took a breath for like 4 million years.

I kept coughing but by then chicken butt was already gone. I will kill his ugly face the next time I see it, and you'll know what I'll do! I'll screw his head on right and reality slap him making sure to leave a deep, deep bruise in the process. I half grinned knowing that if I grinned all the way then I would inflict more injuries to myself. I heard a woman say, "Oh dear what happened?! Who did this to you! Speak to me child, come on we need to get you inside and you'll need to require all the medical attention needed."

I smiled in relief thinking that I would be taken to the nurse and peacefully sleep for the rest of the day. Ah relaxing! I quickly drifted to darkness, having the most pleasant dreams I could which would be about Chinese Ramen!

Later That Day...

I woke up to feel hands nudging me, "HUH!" I quickly sat up abruptly causing my wounds to ache. I then noticed a woman with blond hair and brown eyes with a tattoo on her forehead which was in a diamond form. She looked to be in her early 40s. I stared at her and she looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"So... care to tell me what happened to you?!" She shouted in my face making sure I felt every bit of anger in it. I nodded quickly slightly scared of the old lady's demeanor.

After I told her what happened she shook her head with disapproval. "You are one hell of a child to survive that, well I'm the nurse Tsunade Sanin nice to meet you...?" She raised an eyebrow in question of my name.

"Uh it's Sasuku Uzumaki and I'm kinda new here so could you write a slip for me to avoid my absence, please!" I pleaded as hard as I could.

I heard her chuckle then say, "Well with injuries like that you won't need a note because the teachers can already see how beat up you are, hahaha, Well yeah anyway my birthday is August 12th, 1973 and I'm not that old."

I realized she said "Sanin" that's the last name of Jiraya. "So, are you related to Jiraya in some way?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly we are related, I'm his younger sister." She replied lazily. She looked at me with a serious expression, "You better stay in bed because I've already put on the bandages so you can rest, do you want me to call home?" She asked me while arching her brows.

I looked at her a minute then said, "Nah I think it'd be better if I didn't call home but thanks for offering." I said thankful I wouldn't have to receive a beating from Neji even if I did have a broken bone he wouldn't resist, I've learned that much from experience.

Tsunade smiled at me and gave me a reassuring look. I half smiled at her then lied back down taking deep breaths, then finally, I closed my eyes and went to sleep once again.

* * *

TSUNADE'S POV:

_"I wonder how he even survived jumping out a window then smashing into a gate, and door," _I asked myself, "_but the other thing is how did he get hand prints on his neck. Was he going to be choked to death, if so I'm glad I came in, but who tried to choke him? I__'m going to have to investigate him more, I'll get his file from the office."_

I rubbed the temples of my eyes easing my headache. I'm gonna have to take some pills at this rate. I found my cabinet with medicines in them and gladly took the one that read, "**ToFu, for headaches, colds, and belly aches!**" I opened the jar and took 3 pills. I swallowed them while drinking water.

Once I was done, I exited the infirmary and made my way towards the office. I got to the office in a matter of minutes finding that Orochimaru was there AKA my younger brother. I knocked on the open door and he looked up but before I could greet him he said, "Did you see anyone who looks short with pink hair and blue eyes his name is Sasuku Uzumaki, he appears to be absent on his 1st day of high school, do you know anything?" Orochimaru hit the jackpot; I was going to ask him for Sasuku's file.

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I have seen him. He's in the infirmary right now recovering from various injuries. I also need you to excuse his absence, and 1 more thing could I please have his file?" I asked waiting for him to reply.

He moved away from his desk on his rolling chair and glanced at the files in the yellow folder. In a matter of seconds he pulled one out. He gave me them and nodded saying, "I see, well I need you to give him his schedule, here take it and get out of my sight." He went back to his papers.

I nodded and muttered, "Thank You." I was once again in the hallway making my way to the infirmary. I opened the door and sat down on my desk, I put the papers down looking at his picture, "_L__ooks similar enough," _I thought as I glanced back at him, I read his file. his file said:

* * *

**_Sasuku Uzumaki_**

**_Age: 14_**

**_Year: Freshman, 9th grade._**

**_Born: April 23rd, 1999._**

**_Height: 5,0 Ft._**

**_Weight: 109 Lbs._**

**_Likes: Chinese Ramen, Cats, and the color Navy Blue._**

**_Dislikes: Onions, Spinach, Dogs, and the color Pink._**

**_Previous School: None._**

**_Siblings: None._**

**_Address: Choko Rd., 345._**

**_Father/Mother: None._**

**_Guardians_****_: Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga._**

**_Transportation: Walking._**

**_Relatives: Kakashi Hatake._**

**_Phone #: (507) - 676 - 4320_**

**_Emergency Phone: (56)_**

* * *

Tsunade sighed at the papers, shaking her head. "_He__ didn't even go to a previous school so that means he has basically no education at all, mother of god he's in trouble."_ I looked around and found the clock it read: 10:26. I once again sighed. _"O__h well, poor Sasuku, I'll just leave him in the infirmary while I go and have some fun! I'll have to call Shizune to take my place." _I thought with a grin plastered on my face. I quickly grabbed a yellow colored phone and clicked speed dial.

"...Yes?" answered a female AKA Shizune.

"So, wanna take my place at the infirmary?" I asked giving my self a pat on the back for being such a smarty.

"Why?" asked Shizune.

"Uh, duh! it's because I'm going on a date!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"No freaking way, Tsunade!" Shizune cried.

"Please?" I pleaded making puppy eyes despite Shizune not here to see them.

"...NO!" I heard Shizune scream. I pulled the phone away from my ear because Shizune screamed in my ear. "_C__urse Shizune!" _I thought.

"Fine then, I'll go even if she doesn't take my place, humph!" I placed my phone in my pocket then left with my purse, making a mental note to do my makeup.

* * *

**"Where am I?" Sakura asked but instead of getting up from a bed she got up from nothing. She looked around and found herself surrounded by white, endless curtains of white. **

**She also noticed that she didn't feel any pain despite being hurt and filled with injuries minutes ago. "Okay, this is really wacko, where the crap am I?" She asked.**

**She first tried calling, "Tsunade", seconds passed then she tried again but harder, "Tsunade!", She pleaded the second time. "Hey! old hag I know you can hear me!?" She started getting angry at the fact she wouldn't even try to answer her. "Stop playing games!" She shouted across the endless folds of white. **

**"DAMMIT, TSUNADE ANSWER ME!" She shouted making sure that when Tsunade answered; if she ever did, to yell at her so many times her eardrums would bleed. **

**She kept looking every direction when she noticed a figure coming towards her. She noticed that he or her had spiky hair and a big build of a body. _"T__oo masculine to be a girl, so a boy?" _She thought. **

**Spiky hair... she grinned at the figure then said, "Hey, you're Jiraya aren't you?" The person did not respond to Sakura. She finally noticed that the person did not have long spiky hair but short chicken ass hair. Her eyes widened and she said, "Sasuke!?" She began to get more panicked than ever.**

**"What are y-you doing here?" She asked afraid that he'll continue what he did recently. She heard chuckling from Sasuke. The chuckle was filled with ****amusement. Sakura got offended, "What's so funny, smart ass?" She asked whilst giving Sasuke her best glare brushing off what he did hours ago.**

**"Well you're cocky now aren't you?" He said in a sickening voice according to Sakura.**

**"Shut up, you know full well that I'm not afraid of you Sasuke or should I say bastard." She smirked, having told him off for what he really is.**

**"You know, that ugly mouth of yours should stay shut don't you think?" He came up more so she could see him. He had anger placed in his eyes, and a crazy, psychopathic smile across his face.**

**In moments, she was on a wooden pole that felt rather uncomfortable unlike the soft and silky recovering bed she was on in the infirmary. Sasuke came up closer so they were head to head staring at each other not one of them blinking. She glanced at Sasuke's hand. The hand was holding objects such as needles, threads, nails and a hammer.**

**He brought his hand up. He first picked up the needle then attached it to some thread. Sakura quietly stood there watching what he was going to do with the utensils in his hand. He put the hammer and nails on the ground to get a better hold on the objects in his hand. Once he secured the thread around the needle he looked back at Sakura. **

**Everything around Sakura went black. She couldn't see anything not even Sasuke. Sakura... screamed.**

* * *

SASUKU'S POV:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuku screamed. He immediately sat up looking around panicked at the horrible nightmare he had. He never had nightmares like that. He realized he was in fact in the infirmary. He sighed in relief.

"Tsunade?" he called wanting to make sure if she was present at the time. She didn't answer so he knew she was out somewhere. He looked around examining the room. It was the size of his previous room. There was a book shelf across from the bed that had many books; probably for entertainment. He looked around once again noticing there were 2 other beds to the left of him. The 1st one had yellow sheets, and the 2nd one had orange sheets.

The bed he was laying down in had white sheets for the pillow cases and the covers. There was a desk beside the book shelf that had many papers splattered all over the desk. There was also a big cabinet that stretched to the far end of the room where the door was. The cabinet was probably filled with medicines of all sorts. The floor had tiles. One side of the room had red tiles and the other had white tiles. There was a small window on the left wall; beside the window lied another door. It was most likely a bathroom.

My wounds didn't ache so much as it did the 1st time. I pulled the covers off my form and stared at my clothes. They had blood stains on my shirt as well as my pants on various places. _"How was Neji and Hinata going to react? Hopefully they weren't home like this morning." _I thought. Wait where's my bag!? I can't lose it on the 1st day. Oh that reminds me, where's my permission slip? Great 2 things I don't know where the hell to find. I shrugged as I thought, _"I'll find it later once I go to my classes... wait don't I need a schedule to even find my classes?" _

I noticed I got a cast on my ankle and touched it. It was navy blue. My favorite color! It felt really rough, but somehow safe despite it being rough. I frowned. _"Neji and Hinata will definitely know I did something I wasn't supposed to!" _I thought frantically as I imagined how they would torture me to death. Well not hinata but only Neji. I'll literally die! well I'll die early in life anyway so it doesn't matter really. _  
_

"Wait... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK NOW?!" I shouted to nothing. I felt really angry because of that stupid window, gate, and door! Curse you ugly devils to hell! I looked around and found some crutches nearby, actually they were beside my bed. Great! I picked them up and started readying them to be used. The crutches were already set for my height. So the old hag either new my height or had another girl that was the same height as me and needed crutches too. I slowly got up taking caution as to not fall forward.

I succeeded in the task and was gladly standing like a normal person but with crutches and also a broken ankle. I walked towards the desk hoping to find some source of guidance to my classes. I found a yellow paper note saying, "Hey, if you're reading this you are probably wondering where your schedule is, well it's under my desk chair, also I'm not here for as of now since I'm on a date! Good luck walking!"

I crushed the piece of paper in my hands and threw it behind me. I lied the crutches down beside me and saw my papers laying there under my the chair just as she said in the note. I knelt down and swiftly grabbed them. I scanned the paper quickly, it read:

* * *

_**Schedule:**_

_**Science: 8:30 - 9:30/Asuma Room #: 445**_

_**P.E: 9:40 - 10:30/Guy **__**Room #:**_ 321 

_**Art: 10:40 - 11:30/Konan **__**Room #:**_ 122 

_**Lunch: 11:40 - 12:30/Cafeteria**_

_**Math: 12:40 - 1:30/Kurenai Room #: 236**_

_**Language Arts/Social Studies: 1:40 - 2:30/Nagato Room #: 489**_

_**Computer Lab: 2:40 - 3:30/Tobi Room #: 367**_

* * *

_"So, what time is it?" _I mentally asked myself. I glanced around for a clock then found one, it read: 12:12. _"So, that means I've been sleeping for what? 3 to 2 hours, I guess, and that means I have missed science, P.E, and art? Great, really just great."_ I thought ashamed that I missed my favorite subject: science. I quickly glanced around again until I found a slip to excuse my absence. I picked it up and stuffed it in my back pocket.

I decided that I wasn't very hungry and just waited till it was around 12:00. I got up from the place I was sitting at to wait for the clock to turn 12:00. I walked all the way to the door, and slid it open careful not to make any sounds. I found my way back to the door that inflicted so much damage to me from memory. I opened the familiar door and exited it covering my eyes from the bright sunlight. I heard birds chirping happily, and splashes from the pond across from the bundle of trees.

I smelt the air. It smelt like cedar wood and... freshly picked apples; such an alluring smell. My nose felt light and fresh. My throat no longer felt sweaty. I felt like I was renewed... like I was reborn again, and that meant I didn't have any injuries or any wounds. So fresh! I shook my head to get to the real world again. I quickly took notice of my bag, and walked slowly towards it, not wanting to leave this forest of freshness to soon. I sat on my bottom then opened my bag to find 3 weights, I threw the weights with a lot of effort. I managed to somehow get them out of my bag in short time.

I got up then picked up my bag. I was so relieved that the bag no longer weighed 80 billion tons. _"Thank god!"_ I walked away from the spot I was originally at then opened the door once again. I found a clock somewhere in the hallway it read: 12:15.

I just sighed then decided I was going to just sit down and smell the air. I smelt the air once again but closed my eyes this time. The wind blew making my short pink locks flow behind me. I felt like a leaf in the air. Flowing through the air peacefully singing my tune. The tune is called, "The leaf... the leaf Village." I muttered. I started humming my tune, the tune the leaves sing. I'll sing forever and ever.

I love every thing about the wind, water, and the earth. They're so peaceful unlike human lives. I love them as they love me. I'll always.

* * *

How did ya like it!? If you loved it then please review! No Flaming! =) /Lots of love from me/ *Blew Kisses*


End file.
